El primer encuentro
by F3fitha
Summary: Cuando Clary y Simon se conocen solo tienen 9 años. Ella se alegra de tener un nuevo amigo y él queda encantado con la pequeña pelirroja con las mejillas sonrojadas. Drabble.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Cassandra Clare, solo la historia me pertenece ^^**

**¡Que Lo disfruten!**

* * *

Clary, de tan solo 9 años, caminaba una vez más por la acera y se quedaba siempre mirando la vitrina de la tienda, miraba atente los libros de colores que estaban en exhibición. Parecían libros… pero eran más coloridos que un libro normal, las portadas eran más llamativas y números adornaban junto al título las obras.

Se armo de valor, reviso en su bolsillo si llevaba el dinero que le habían dado para gastar, abrió la puerta y una campana que estaba en la parte superior de la tienda aviso que había entrado. Cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de ella.

Miro con curiosidad la cantidad de "libros" que se hallaban en las paredes, tomo uno al azar donde había una persona que tenía los ojos anormalmente grandes, los diseños eran lindos. Tomo otro libro al azar y trata de comenzar a leerlo… No entendió mucho.

-Es un _manga_… se lee de derecha a izquierda – le dijo una voz tímida en su espalda, Clary se dio vuelta completamente asustada y sonrojada. Se encontró con un chico de lentes gruesos y mejillas rojas. – Disculpa… no quería asustarte… - dijo mirando en dirección al suelo.

-No, te preocupes – su voz fue solo un murmullo. – Me llamo Clary

-Simón – dijo el tímidamente, mientras se subía con la mano temblorosamente los lentes que se le habían deslizado por el puente de la nariz.

-¿Y cómo se leen? – pregunto tímidamente mientras le pasaba el manga.

-Bueno, mira este es el numero 7 tienes que leer el…

Y paso unos minutos mientras él le explicaba sobre _mangas_, como se leían y cuales a el más le gustaban. Ella curiosa se daba cuenta que en cada _manga_, los personajes estaban dibujados de formas distintas. Lo escuchaba con tanta atención que se exalto al escuchar su nombre.

-¡Clary! - Se escucho que una voz la llamaba a la distancia. Vio a Luke en la calle a través del vidrio que daba a la calle.

-¡Me tengo que ir! - dijo mientras corría fuera de la comiquería.

Llego junto a Luke y este la abrazo.

-¡Clary! Nos tenías preocupados – la regaño.

-Perdón, tío Luke…

Luke la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar calle abajo. Clary miro atrás y se encontró con la mira de aquel chico que acababa de conocer.

-¡Espero verte pronto, Simon! – se despidió de su nuevo amigo, moviendo la mano animadamente a la distancia.

Simon solo le pudo dar una sonrisa tímida al igual que el movimiento de su mano. Una risa a su lado lo hizo levantar la vista, era su hermana mayor.

-Veo que te has hecho una nueva _amiguita_ – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Cállate! – le dijo Simón mientras se sonrojaba y caminaba en sentido contrario por él cual se había ido la pequeña niña.

De esa forma trascurrió él verano para Simon, nunca la volvió a ver en la comiquería.

-Niño, tenemos una nueva compañera que se une a nosotros. Su nombre es Clary Fray.

Simón miro directamente a la puerta de su salón, la vio pelo pelirrojo y ojos verde esmeralda, mirando en dirección al piso, su cara estaba fuertemente sonrojada.

"E_s ella_" pensó.

Clary lo miro directamente, él se sorprendió al ver que lo reconocía. Y le dio una sonrisa tímida.

-Simon ¡mira como me sonríe! – le dijo Eric que se sentaba justo detrás de él. Simon no lo quiso corregir para que no se sintiera mal.

Ella camino hasta que encontró un lugar vació junto a Eric.

-Hola, mi nombre es Eric – se presento él mientras le movía las cejas sugestivamente. Clary le dio una sonrisa tímida.

-Hola, Clary – lo saludo tímidamente Simon.

-Hola, Simon – respondió solo con un murmullo tímido, y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Se conocen? – pregunto sorprendido Eric, mientras trataba de establecer conversación con ella. Bueno solamente él hablaba, pero respetuosamente Clary le sonreía y le respondía con monosílabos.

Desde ese minuto Simón no pudo estar lejos de ella, aunque Clary solo lo viera como su mejor amigo a él nunca le importo… o eso fue lo que siempre pensó hasta que Jace llego.

* * *

**N.A: ¡Bueno espero que les gustara! Quería escribir hace mucho algo para Cazadores de sombras, pero no se me ocurría que. Espero que disfrutaran este pequeño Drabble y espero llegar con un Fic más largo para otra ocasión **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! ^^**

_**Cambio y fuera :3**_


End file.
